This invention relates to a front brake apparatus in a motorized three-wheeled vehicle.
It has been usual that a three-wheeled vehicle is not provided with any means for tightly sealing a front brake apparatus thereof. Consequently the brake apparatus can be coated or clogged with muddy water, dust or the like.